Passenger traffic pressure on urban metro or light rail trains is increasing, and the rate of traffic flow and passengers in trains in rush hours have reached “saturation”, resulting in a large number of passengers stranded, even to the extent of affecting safety.
Traditionally, at least three ways can be used to improve the capacity of the train which shall include the increase of dispatching frequency, the increase of train speed and the increase of the passenger capacity. However, these methods all have certain restrictions which limit the train's ability to increase its capacity more efficiently.
According to the design principles of existing metro or light rail trains, the length of the train is required to be less than or equal to that of platform section, and the length of existing metro of light rail trains in operation is indeed less than or equal to that of platform section. Therefore, for example, in case the car has already been overloaded, the increase of passenger capacity can be made possible only by increasing the number of cars of the train. However, for the current lines with heavy traffic burden such as Beijing metro line 1 and line 5, the length of the train is equal to that of the platform section and the increase of cars will inevitably cause the doors to deviate from the platform section and stop outside the platform, thus making the passengers in these cars unable to board the train quickly or even unable to board the train.
According to the current design principles, the increase of the number of the car in a train shall begin with the increase of the length of the platform. And it is the practice of Beijing metro planning. For example, the long term planning has increased the length of the platform for some lines to accommodate 8-car trains in order to improve the capacity of the train. However, to increase the length of the platform will inevitably need a large amount of civil work which will increase cost and influence the operation of the train during construction. And it is usually impossible for big cities to increase the length of the platform due to the restrictions of geographic position.
Although the Chinese patent application under the title of “station system based on the synchronous operation of station trains and passenger trains” with application number of 201310250390.3 has provided solutions for increasing the capacity of the train without changing the length of the platform, it would cause frequent connection and disconnection of station trains and passenger trains and make the trains unable to depart from the platform as the application requires other transportation carriers (refer to station trains in this application) in synchronous operation with the passenger trains for the passengers to alight from the train on the platform. Therefore, the technical scheme of this application will cost too much for platform construction and lead to lack of safety.
Therefore, the railroad train and its marshalling system which are able to safely and effectively enhance the transport capacity without changing the length of existing platform by users are required.
The existing automatic fare collection system (AFC) system includes five levels, i.e., ticket clearing and distributing central computer system, line central computer system, station computer system, station terminal equipment and ticket. However, the automatic fare collection system (AFC) system in this invention include whole road network AFC system clearing system, line central computer system, station computer system, station line equipment and ticket.
The differences between them are that, (1) the whole road network AFC system clearing system is similar to the existing ticket clearing and distributing central computer system in function, while the tickets sold by the former include the tickets with recordable riding section signs and the tickets sold by the latter do not include tickets with recordable riding section signs; (2) the station line equipment is similar to the existing station terminal equipment, while the former provides the reader which can record the riding section signs and the latter does not provide the reader which can record the riding section signs.